This invention relates generally to the cutting and styling of hair, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a hair cutting guide for cutting and styling women's hair.
Heretofore, women's hair stylists, barbers, or the like, have cut hair by memory and experience. Also, hair stylists have created new hair styles through trial and error. While a customer may like her new hair style and length of cut, she has no reassurance that the next time her hair is styled she will have her hair cut the same length, with the exact same style. Also, depending on the accuracy of the hair stylist, the hair is often not cut at a uniform length. By this, the right side of the head may have the hair cut slightly longer or shorter than the left side of the head. Also, bangs along the forehead of the customer and hair along the nape of the neck may not be cut a uniform length.
There are prior art hair holders, hair cutting devices for the cutting of flat top hair styles for men and cutting devices for the bobbing of children's hair. None of these prior art hair cutting devices provide the unique structure of the subject invention, nor do they solve the above described problems in the cutting and styling of hair.